


Sick

by LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sick, taking care of the sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Berwald fakes being sick.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble.

Timo and Berwald sat watching tv before bed. A commercial came on about cold and flu season. It had a scene of a wife taking care of her husband. This gave Berwald an idea, he fake coughed. “T’mo ‘m s’ck.”

Timo glanced at him with a smile. “No you’re not. You’re just fine Su.” The shorter man hugged him and went to get ready for bed.

The Swede shrugged, ‘It was worth a try.’

A couple days later the same commercial came on. “T’mo…”

“Yeah Ber?” Finland looked at him and smiled.

“’M s’ck.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Finland giggled, “No you’re not silly Su.” He kissed his cheek and that was that. 

A few more days later the tall Swede slowly came down the stairs for breakfast and greeted his wife in the kitchen with a grunt and a small kiss to the forehead.

With a smile Timo said, “Good morning Su!” but quickly frowned. “Are you ok, you feel warm?”

Berwald coughed. “’M s’ck.”

“Yes, you are. Go back upstairs to bed and I’ll bring you some soup” The Swede’s face mad a small smile and headed back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want more let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
